


Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt I got on Tumblr asking for domestic Stalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Malia came into the kitchen in just a pair of her underwear and Stiles’ Star Wars shirt. She looked adorable and Stiles couldn’t help but pull her into his lap as she walked by him.

"Morning beautiful," Stiles said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You didn’t make any breakfast yet?"

"I thought we’d go out for breakfast today," Stiles said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Get some pancakes at that new diner in town." He hugged her a little tighter. "Then maybe we could go see that movie you wanted to see?"

Malia smiled. “That sounds like a good plan. Let me go get dressed.”

"I don’t know, I kinda like how you look right now."

"If I recall, society wouldn’t be so accepting of a half naked person walking around," She laughed, getting out of his lap to walk back upstairs. She was just about to leave the kitchen when she looked over her shoulder. "How late are they serving breakfast?"

"TIll 10 I think, why?"

Malia smiled. “It’s only seven, maybe you and I could have a little fun?”

Stiles was out of his chair in seconds and chasing her up the stairs and into their bedroom.


End file.
